The technology described in this disclosure relates generally to integrated circuits and more particularly to integrated circuit design.
An integrated circuit often includes various cells, including tap cells (or spacer cells). For example, tap cells can provide a body bias of transistors and also can prevent undesirable latch-up (e.g., a type of short circuit) of an integrated circuit which results from parasitic bipolar transistors formed by adjacent junctions in the integrated circuit.